


Emergency at Stark Tower

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [56]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Emergency at Stark Tower

You couldn’t breath when you heard that, your head shaking. You refused to believe that. “Why would you say such a thing?” Thor’s voice boomed.

Tony’s breath also caught in his throat. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility.

“The child has the same DNA as Captain Rogers does from his file.” JARVIS explained.

Thor looked at you and saw the heartbreak on your face. “Stark, can you take the littlest one?” He asked softly, his gaze never leaving you. “And…tell him we need to speak with him, JARVIS.” Your eyes went to his, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Right away, sir.” The system replied.  
  
Tony kissed your head as he took the newborn, cuddling him softly as he went to sit across from you two. He was holding Steve’s kid. What if the super soldier didn’t let him near him? Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. When he opened them, he saw Thor holding you close to his chest, sobbing. “It will be alright, little one.” Thor rubbed your back.

* * *

Steve was napping on the couch when his phone went off. Jerking awake, he answered in case it was Debbie. “Hello?” He yawned.

It wasn’t often that JARVIS made calls, usually just transferring it to one of the members of the team, so to hear the computer’s voice, alarmed Steve. “You are needed at the Tower immediately Captain Rogers. I am told it is an emergency.”

He nearly fell off the couch as he got up. “I’ll be right there.” He answered, much more awake now. His heart raced, worried he’d miss a call from Debbie, but the thought of something going so wrong that he was needed, had him running to get a cab. Every worse case scenario was running through his head as he was driven back to the tower he hadn’t been welcomed in in months.

The moment he walked in, JARVIS informed him that you were all in Heimdall’s playroom, and his heart dropped. “You had a baby?” He whispered immediately.

You stared at Steve with puffy eyes. “We had a baby Steve.”

Thor stood by your side, just as heartbroken as you. He cleared his throat. “It would seem that you’ve fathered more than just Debbie’s child.”

Steve walked towards you before falling to his knees in front of you. “How?” He stared at the bundle, taking him in shaky arms when you handed the baby to him.

“I’ll have JARVIS explain to you later.” Tony mumbled.

Leaning against Thor, you sniffed. Steve stared at the baby in his arms, and then looked at you. “What’s his name?” He asked softly, causing you to burst into tears again.

“I was waiting for Thor to arrive.” You hiccupped. “But then I was informed he wasn’t even  Thor’s.”

“It’s up to you pal.” Bucky said softly, torn between you and Steve.

Steve ached at how heartbroken you were. “How old is he, then?” He asked.

Licking your lips, you attempted to gain some control. “He’s a week old.” You were shaking, ready to break down again at any given moment.

Steve looked down at the newborn, really looking at him and noticed that while he did look like Heimdall, they didn’t share all the features. “I…I can be in his life?”

“If you want to me. Will you have time?” You were terrified for new reasons now. Debbie was due with their child, and he’d been so caught up with her. Would your son matter after her baby was born?

“Of course I will.” Steve rocked him. “I will make time.” He didn’t sound so sure. “Will he stay here?”

You nodded. “When I’m here.”

“His nursery will be done soon, and then more time will be spent at the house.” Tony explained.

Steve nodded, standing with the bundle. “Do you have a name in mind? I always told myself I’d name my kid after Bucky.” He admitted.

Bucky’s eyebrows went up, not having been expecting that. “I had been waiting for Thor to name him, honestly, thinking he’d like another Asgardian name. I haven’t had time to process, let alone think of baby names. And he needs one soon, for his paperwork.”  

Steve nodded understandingly, biting on his lip for a moment. “How about Benjamin James?” He glanced up, looking around and seeing that still no one met his eyes besides Bucky. Bucky gave him a small smile.

You thought it over and slowly nodded. “Yeah, Benjamin James it is.” You wiped your nose.

“I’ll go finish up the paperwork then…” Bruce muttered as he left the room.

Nat eyed Steve with the baby for a moment before Clint began pulling her out. “They need a moment.” He explained. She really didn’t want to leave them, but allowed him to drag her out.

Heimdall broke the silence by walking over to Thor and slapping his arm. “Dada!” He grinned.

Thor couldn’t help but smile at that. “Hello son.” He lifted him. “Is that your first word?”

Steve sat besides you on the floor, placing Benjamin on his lap while holding his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Yup, that’s his first word.” You smiled softly before sighing and finally looking at Steve. “All we can do now is be civil for Benjamin.”

Thor bounced Heimdall, going out into the hall for a moment as he started screaming the word over and over.

Steve finally let the tears fall from his eyes and hung his head slightly. “I know I’m the last person you wanted to father your child, but I promise I will be the best I can for him.”

“That’s all I ask.” You told him, your eyes going to the newly named newborn. “Don’t say you want in his life if you aren’t completely sure that you can juggle two newborns, or that you’ll drift in and out of his life.”

“The only thing that doesn’t make me a 100% here is the fact that I was kicked out of both my homes.” He said, but not accusingly. “Now I have the gift of two babies, and I thank you for that.”

Nodding, you gave him a sad smile. “Can’t really thank me when I didn’t know until JARVIS told me to push.”  
  
“That must have been terrifying.” He looked at you. “I’m glad you’re both okay.” He said honestly looking back down at Benjamin.

Neither of you had noticed that Tony had left the room along with the others. He was concerned that this would hurt your relationship, but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t walking away this time.

“It was. I’d been hurting, and was in the bath. I screamed for Tony to help me. He carried me to the lab. I didn’t want to believe I was pregnant when JARVIS said to push.” You mused.

Steve nodded, listening softly. “And both of you are okay? He’s not premature or anything?” He hadn’t really done the math in his head, but he figured it had been around the right time.

“Nope. He’s perfect. I was scared, because I’d been out drinking with Nat a handful of times.” You admitted. “He’s just smaller than Heimdall was, which makes sense.”

“Yeah, I assume I don’t pass along the genes of who I am now, but who I was back in the day.” He thought to himself as he rubbed Benji’s cheek.

“Only time will tell.” You breathed.

Thor came back in shortly after, still beaming over Heimdall’s first word. “I am fetching our son something to eat, are you hungry, little one?”

You nodded. “I could eat.” You gave him a weak smile before turning to Steve. “I’ll let you have some time with him okay? I can’t guarantee how long before he gets hungry.” You took a moment to stand, staring down at the super soldier. “Please know what you’re doing before you commit.” You added before leaving him be.

Steve watched you go for a moment. Looking at Benjamin, he sighed. “I’m gonna do my best for you.” He said softly.

Before going to find something to eat, you went to find Tony. The dreaded deja vu hit you when he was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Licking your lips, you approached him slowly. “Tony?” Your voice was shaking slightly.

“Yeah sweetheart?” He opened his eyes right away and looked at you. “You okay?” He opened his arms.

You hugged him tight. “I saw you leaning against the wall… looking stressed… and it scared me.” you told him.

He rested his head against yours. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just looking forward to raising this kid too. I don’t think Capsicle will let that happen now.”

Pulling away slightly, you looked up at him. “you’re in his life. You will always be in his life.”

Tony just nodded sadly and kissed you gently, taking your mind off the situation momentarily.

“Come on. We’re getting something to eat.” You tugged on his hand, smiling as he followed you.

Thor was feeding Heimdall who was sitting up on the counter sucking on some orange slices. “are you unwell, Stark?” Thor asked, concerned.

Tony gave him a grateful smile for being worried. “Just anxious I think.” He kissed Heimdall’s head before sitting next to you as Thor handed you something he made. “I’ll be okay.” he assured both of you.

Heimdall would tell ‘dad’s and giggle hysterically between bites. He waved cutely at you and Tony before kicking his legs. You waved back, your mind wandering to the little boy Steve was currently upstairs with. You had just given birth a week ago, and now you felt like your life was becoming a small mess. Tearing up again, you leaned forward, resting your forehead on the cool surface in front of you. Tony rubbed your back gently, wishing he knew what to say. “I have been thinking of Heimdall’s birthday, little one. My parents wish to see him for the event, will you be able to join us for an evening?” He doubted that you’d like to leave your newborn.

You winced slightly. “I’d love to see them, I really would. But unless I can guarantee Steve would be here for Benjamin, I can’t make any promises.”

Tony cleared his throat. “I could…watch him.” He shrugged.

Looking at him, you gave him a small, grateful, smile. “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course. And we all know that Nat would watch me like a hawk, and that means Clint would be there to help, too.” Tony chuckled lightly.  

“That would be great.” Thor smiled gratefully as well. “And if the Captain is available, I would still wish that you would all be there as well.”

“I can do that.” Tony nodded, wanting to be there as much as he could for both boys. “Would you prefer we watch him here, or the house?” This way he knew if he needed to rush the home nursery any.

“Here is fine. It’s easier for everyone. At least for now.” You nodded.

Tony smiled at that. “We still need to do something for his birthday here.” He noted. “Want to do that before or after your trip?”

You looked at Thor for his thought. “Perhaps after so we can have all our friends already here?” He smiled.

“That’s a good idea.” You agreed softly.

Hearing small cries that were getting louder, you looked over to see Steve carrying in Benjamin. “I think he wants you.” He said bashfully.

You gave him a nod and stood, taking the small baby carefully and going to the next room over.

Thor and Tony didn’t meet Steve’s eyes, focusing on something else. Finally, Thor spoke up. “We were just discussing Heimdall’s first birthday.” He told the super soldier.

Steve nodded, looking at the infant. “Can I come to whatever the plans are?”

Heimdall gave a grin to Steve, offering him an orange slice. “Y/N will be joining us in Asgard for the evening. Benjamin will stay at the tower with the team, you are expected to be there if you are able.” He explained. “We will celebrate his birthday here with our friends when we return.”

Steve smiled as he took the orange piece and brushed Heimdall’s hair back. “I’d love to.” He nodded at Thor.

“I’ll go let the others know.” Tony said before leaving the room, not feeling comfortable near Steve.

Steve stayed quiet, playing with Heimdall a little until you returned. Benjamin was on your shoulder as you patted his back gently. You moved to Thor and kissed his arm softly, taking comfort in his presence.

Thor smiled and patted Benjamin’s back softly. “He is very cute.”

Heimdall watched you curiously before reaching out and touching Benjamin’s foot. “AH!” He squealed a moment later, causing Benjamin to startle and cry. The crying resulted in Heimdall getting scared and soon you had two wailing babies.

Thor lifted Heimdall to soothe him as Steve moved by your side to rub Benji’s back. It felt strange to be so close to him, but you’d have to learn to be around him a lot more. Coparenting with a super soldier- a line you doubted anyone had said before.

“That’s your little brother.” Thor soothed Heimdall, smiling as he looked curious. “You’ll be a mighty big brother.”

You looked up at Steve and quickly looked away as you made eye contact. “Want to hold him some more?”

Steve looked a bit nervous, but nodded. “Of course.” He smiled, taking him gently as you passed him over.

You wanted to reassure Steve that he’d be fine, that he was a great father while it lasted to Heimdall, but you couldn’t even reassure yourself at this point. Everything was up in the air, and it felt like you were being crushed by everything.

Steve had stayed for the following days, spending all of his time with Benjamin and sometimes Heimdall, but all too soon he was being called away by Debbie. You had watched him leave, and could tell that he was hurting as he walked away from his young son. It gave you hope that he wasn’t just leaving for the time being.

As you held Benjamin, you got ready for your trip to Asgard. Thankfully, you would only be gone for an evening. You’d travel there with Thor after lunch, and return after Heimdall’s bed time. They would then stay there for a couple days while you got things set up here. You were extremely excited to return back to Thor’s homeland. However, telling them about your surprise arrival had you nervous, which Thor seemed to notice. “Are you alright, little one?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.” You kind of snapped.

His eyebrows went up at that. “Are you worried about leaving Benjamin so soon?”

You sighed. “No I’m worried about your parents judging me that I have a kid with someone else other than you.”

Thor’s facial expression softened at that and cupped your cheek. “They adore you, especially my father. You are the daughter they never had. Nothing will change that.”

You just nodded and turned away from him before you had another breakdown. Hearing him sigh, you kissed Benjamin’s head gently. You watched him a moment before going to lay him in his new crib, sitting on a chair with your head in your hands once he was down. How did life go this sideways?

It was Tony that happened to find you, moving to crouch in front of you. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi.” You mumbled, looking at him with teary eyes. “Sorry…”

He gave you a small smile. “Nothing to be sorry for. Wanna talk about it?” He offered, placing a hand gently on your knee.

You sniffled. “I just feel like I’ve let everyone down. Thor’s parents, Thor, Heimdall. I even feel like I let you down.” You admitted.

“You’ve never let me down, sweetheart.” He told you.

“Seemed like I did when you found out about me and Steve…” Your voice wavered. “And now I have a baby with him.” You broke out into a wave of sobs. “I understand if you want to leave again.” You barely managed to say.

Tony’s heart broke, hating that he caused you to feel like that. Moving, he pulled you to him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not making the mistake of leaving you ever again.”

You nuzzled in his neck and clutched to him, sniffling. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more than I could ever say.” He breathed. He lifted you onto his lap and rocked you the best he could. He brushed your hair back, kissing your head. “How about I run you a bath?” 


End file.
